The present invention relates to an X-ray-amorphous aluminum oxide, the method of its production and its use.
It is known that X-ray-amorphous aluminum oxide can be produced by transporting aluminum hydroxide at a temperature of 400.degree. to 475.degree. Kelvin with a gas and then treating it on a heat exchanger at 725.degree. to 825.degree. Kelvin. The product obtained can be converted at a temperature of 1275.degree. Kelvin into .alpha.-aluminum oxide (DD-PS 25 05 21).
This known method has the disadvantage that a large amount of energy must be used to remove the large amounts of water. It is also difficult to obtain a purely amorphous substance, which, for its part, is the prerequisite for a pure .alpha.-aluminum oxide.